dcanimatedmovieuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Atlanna
Queen Atlanna was the ruler of Atlantis. She was also the mother of Arthur Curry and Orm. Biography At a young age, Atlanna met the surface dweller Thomas Curry and they fell in love. Judging by the pictures at Arthur's home, with her wearing human clothing, she spent a considerable period of time on the surface. Their union resulted in the birth of their son Arthur Curry. But Atlanna was royalty and promised the the King of Atlantis. She was forbidden from marrying Thomas nor raise a halfling child. Atlanna left them and Mercy Reef to return to Atlantis and rule by her king's side. Heartbroken she returned lead her people, but Atlanna never stopped loving Tom and Arthur. Her marriage to the King of Atlantis resulted in the birth of her second son Orm who, much to Atlanna's dismay grew up as ruthless and selfish as his father. When Arthur was a young boy, Atlanna swam back to Mercy Reef and spent a moment with her son Arthur underwater before sending him away. After the death of her husband, the king, during the Demon and Apokoliptian invasion of Earth, Atlanna ascended to the throne and took over as ruler of Atlantis. Despite Darkseid being responsible for her husband's death after his defeat and return to Apokolips Orm wrongfully blamed the Justice League, believing them guilty by association, and wanted to wage war with the surface to protect Atlantis and avenge his father. Atlanna however, knowing the League were only protecting the world from invasion, shunned his desire and opt to rely on Atlantis' magical safeguards to keep them safe. Realizing an Atlantis under Orm's rule would result in disaster Atlanna desired to have her firstborn son Arthur and sent her bodyguard Mera to the surface to observe him. Atlanna also hoped that Arthur, being a person of two worlds, could lead Atlantis into an age of co-existence with the surface world. Though Mera informed Atlanna that Arthur, despite lacking the obvious blood lust of his brother, had grown into a drunken recluse and not ready to lead a kingdom. Regardless Atlanna ordered Mera to bring Arthur to Atlantis so he could learn how to rule by her side. After Atlanteans at the edge of the royal city were struck with the S.S. California's missiles, Atlanna invoked emergency protocols and made it a priority for the wounded to be taken care of. Orm attempted to take advantage of the incident and stir fear of war. Instead of declaring war, Atlanna ordered Black Manta to arrange a meeting between herself and the Justice League. She would personally broker a peace treaty with them in person. Queen Atlanna decides that they might need to reveal themselves after centuries of being hidden. Atlanna then broadcast a message throughout Atlantis informing Atlanteans of the strike as an isolated incident and the magical safeguards were still intact. Atlanna's decision for peace with the surface world angered Orm and he revealed he knew of his half-brother, and his mother's affair with the half-ling's father. He went on to accuse Atlanna of having clouded judgment due to having a son up on the surface world. Atlanna was angered at being accused of betrayal, revealed she knew Orm was behind the strike on Atlantis with a submarine to instigate war on the surface world and to leads the citizens to demand for war, thanks to her network of spies and warned him he would pay for his treachery. Black Manta attempted to stop Atlanna but she blasted him with the Trident. Atlanna declared the coup was over but Orm stabbed her through the chest from behind. Orm took the throne and fabricated a story that Atlanna was murdered by a surface dweller, then he mobilized an army. When Arthur Curry, Mera and the Justice League found Atlanna's body, Orm boasted he was the killer and dispatched them. But Cyborg had recorded and broadcast the admission and later replayed it in Metropolis during the invasion. The Atlanteans realized Orm killed their queen and they were betrayed, and sided with Arthur. Personality Atlanna was an open-minded woman, who did not shy away from interacting with and attempting to co-exist with surface-dwellers, as well as procreate with them, as shown as how she initiated a relationship and had a child with one such as Tom Curry. She blatantly mentions she never really cared for Orm's father, or Orm, and since their family was formed by a reluctant arranged marriage and intended to deny what was his legitimate birth-right (and what he has been preparing for since his birth) by giving the throne away to an half-breed half-brother outsider she never raised, despite the law stating that he is the rightful ruler to the Atlantean throne. All of this after he learned his father died as collateral damage. However, understandably, her decision to giving the throne to her love-child was highly justified as she suspected that Orm's motives would ultimately destroy their society and how he was willing to ruthlessly sacrifice innocent Atlanteans for his own gain. She also did nothing to alleviate Orm's feelings of hatred over the fact that the kingdom lives in an environment that is steadily being degraded, by virtue of overwhelming pollution and global warming by virtue of the surface-dwellers habits. A stern, though fair and reasonable ruler, she was not without a soft-spot as, although she was forced to leave her human lover and the child she conceived with him from their relationship, she never stopped loving her Tom or Arthur, going as far as to briefly leave her kingdom to share a precious moment with her son, if only for a brief moment. Powers and abilities *Atlantean Physiology **Amphibian Equipment *Trident of Poseidon Appearances Films *''Justice League: Throne of Atlantis'' Notes *Queen Atlanna still looks quite as youthful as she was when Arthur was a little boy, resembling a woman at her late 20's to early 30's even when her sons reached adulthood. Possibly justified since Atlanteans age slower than normal humans. Category:Deceased Category:Atlanteans Category:Widows/Widowers Category:Females Category:Justice League: Throne Of Atlantis Characters Category:Royalty